


Dramatic

by chuwaeyo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Veronica x Fem!readerPrompt: Pablo Neruda "Take bread away from me, if you wish, take air away, but do not take from me your laughter."





	Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> wow not an wlw mcu fic? whomst am I?   
> anyways like always! hmu @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!  
> Cheers!

It was a calm morning in the small town, a time of much-needed peace in the home of so much mystery and tragedy. To you, nothing else mattered outside of the girl you were holding in your arms, smiling at her sleeping face before pressing a kiss to her forehead and pulling her close once more to go back to sleep.

Veronica had spent the whole weekend at your house after a party at Cheryl's had resulted in your new relationship with her after a heated game of truth or dare exposed your feelings for each other. Cheryl would deny it, but everyone was tired of the longing gazes between you two, and the obvious checking each other out whenever your backs were turned away from the other.

Your relationship definitely would have happened at some point with the increasing amount of flirtatious touches, compliments, and closeness between you and Veronica, but Cheryl decided it would be best for everyone if she nudged you both in the right direction.

You couldn't be any happier.

At least, until Veronica moved from her spot in your arms and left the bed, cursing as she dropped her phone on the floor and rushed to get dressed before moving to the bathroom.

"Take bread away from me, if you wish, take air away, but do not take from me your laughter", you groaned at the loss of contact before smiling at the sound of her laugh echoing from her spot over the sink.

She let you have one more moment of pouting before she pulled the blanket off of you, rolling her eyes at your puppy eyes, "stop being so dramatic sweetheart, we're going to be late for school if you don't hurry."

The sudden cold draft forced you to open your eyes as you slowly got up from the bed, "the world may call fate a cruel mistress love, but I argue that it's you."

Her voice softened a little as you followed her lead and quickly got dressed, and followed you into the bathroom to finish getting ready, "you have a presentation today remember? We can be a little late to our first period, but I don't think Jugs will appreciate you not showing up for that project."

You quickly brushed your teeth and washed your face as Veronica finished her makeup behind you, smiling as she caught your eye in the mirror and turned around to kiss her, "ready when you are, the light of my life, my sun, and stars."

Veronica laughed into the kiss before holding your face in her hands, with an expression on her face that could only be described as love, "let's go, drama queen."


End file.
